zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 34
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Please add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Epona vs. King of Red Lions Or sailing vs horseback riding, whichever you prefer to call it Link the Pig vs. Lord Bullbo The battle of the very large pigs. Both are unusually powerful for their species. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : This fight is so stupid, I'm almost certain that it won't get in. I still like it, though, so I'm suggesting it anyway (well, that and there's at least a chance that it might do ok...). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, but Link the Pig is too powerful to fight "fairly" in Temple of Courage. It would eat Lord Bullbo, probably along with King Bulblin... Portal-Kombat : : I like it for the comedic value. This could be really funny to see! Sincerely, Watcher. : : I agree, a humorous battle would be good for the Temple of Courage. Pianist Link 02:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, battle of pigs. As long as they use pointy knives, it could be good. The post-pork party is on me! --AuronKaizer( ) 03:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : i fear this might boil down to wind waker v twilight princess Oni Dark Link 12:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : I will consider this one.... Agahnim vs. Carock An intense fight between two powerful magi whom are dedicated to Ganon. Both are similar to Wizzrobes in their respictive games (combat-wise), and both need to have their spells knocked back at them in order to be defeated... whom will win?! Dialask77 Ice Wizard 00:52, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : It's perfectly decent, but it doesn't seem that interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : sounds fun to me--Twilitlink 02:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Anything that involves Zelda II presented in a negative light (in this instance, by losing with 1% of the votes) is good enough for me. --AuronKaizer( ) 03:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : i was waiting for dialask to find a wizzrobe fight and here it is along with a zelda ii fighter. this does seem quite similar to the one i was sugesting about sugesting on a talk page but only improved. Oni Dark Link 10:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Grim Creeper vs. Stalfos Reaper Battle of the undead entities named after the harbinger of death. Both minibosses are Stalfos that have someone gained great power through unknown means and use them to spread pain and suffering. Dark Ridley 00:58, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I think this is a pretty good fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : As much as I like fights of the undead (quite alot) I kind of tired of them right now--Twilitlink 02:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Nah. Just nah. --AuronKaizer( ) 03:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : i like this Oni Dark Link 12:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Postman vs. Quill Battle of the mail men. (don't think this has been done before) --EveryDayJoe45 02:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, I don't see why not. --AuronKaizer( ) 03:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : the only connection i see is that they deliver mail. you could put link into the same catogry also. i think there are better ones this week Oni Dark Link 10:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Navi vs. Midna Battle of the Annoying sidekicks, who's voice is more irritating? User: Hyperwire : : How many times has this been suggested and thrown out of the bar head first? First to guess right gets a popsicle! Anyways...I think we oughta just do it to ascertain the result once and for all. --AuronKaizer( ) 05:50, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : if you want to know why i oppose then search the archives Oni Dark Link 10:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry Hyperwire, but most people don't consider midna annoying, so it would turn into an annoying navi fight, or a midna demolish fight. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 12:38, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Comments Well, for my fight both combatants are not technically undead... Dark Ridley 02:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC)